


[Bright/Leers]這並不是追求

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Relationships: Garry Leers&Jack Bright
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Leers拉開辦公室的抽屜，他桌上還放著第五個從Bright的辦公室『借』出來的馬克杯，儘管這個借物過程每一次都如此令他心跳加速，但抽屜裡他視線所及的那張CD總令他想起那晚。  
那是一次純粹出於非理性的衝動而為的冒險，放在他這個已經年過三十的博士而言簡直不可思議。

在那天以前他猶豫了一個月，每每都在出門前以薄弱的理由令自己在他的門前停下腳步，使得自己的公事包裡總是帶著那只錄音機，直到那天他碰巧為了公務來到Bright的辦公室，四下無人的時候他鬼使神差地打開通往休息室的門，比辦公室更加凌亂的空間裡至少床底下還有塞得下他的空間，那片陽光照不到的陰暗處呼喚著他，於是他鑽了進去。

因為興奮而變得急促的呼吸聲迴響在耳際，他只能摀著嘴直到心情平復下來，只有心跳聲敲打著鼓膜，響亮得隨時都有可能被發現，他又無法讓自己的心臟別跳得那麼快。

在等待的過程裡他仔細觀察了這個地方，暗自在內心給每樣東西都歸類收拾了一遍，但他還不能現在就做。手裡的錄音機已經反覆打開關上好幾次確保自己還記得用法。幾度不小心睡了又醒，過了午夜卻總等不到人回來。  
也許他出差去其他站點了吧。他這樣想著，卻更害怕一開門就看見辦公室的主人而令自己進退兩難。

凌晨三點，他還睜著雙眼腦袋卻一片混亂的時候踉蹌的腳步聲逐漸接近，他的心跳再次加速，並縮了縮腳深怕被發現卻一個不小心撞到床板碰撞出聲音。  
沒被注意到簡直是萬幸，更有可能是Bright已經喝得很醉了，門打開的時候他都聞得到酒氣。

幾件外衣凌亂的落在地上之後重量就壓上他頭頂的床板，聽見被酒精沖得反胃的呻吟跟悶哼才讓他想起自己應該按下手上的開關。  
Leers安安靜靜的，一動也不敢動。

他聽著那呼吸聲變得沉穩而勻稱，直到剩餘的時間剛好足夠他回去洗漱才躡手躡腳的爬出來。  
他佇立在床邊，看著Bright前一晚因為放縱而留下的酒漬與吻痕，那條從不離身的項鍊就垂掛在他身側，在Leers伸手可及之處。

他把皺成一團的棉被輕輕攤開蓋在Bright的身上，他想著他應該不會記得，隨即放輕腳步離開了這個地方。  
之後整整一個月每當他想到自己曾與Bright在他房間共度的夜晚都令他激動得面紅耳赤並出於心虛迴避與Bright的任何交流就是後話了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在那之後的某個夜晚

寂靜的夜裡，Leers在自己宿舍的床上還在聽那張他珍藏的CD助眠，半夢半醒間微弱的敲門聲傳來伴隨著門前的人自言自語著不知道他睡了沒的碎念，儘管是相隔了一道門加一副耳機他仍能立刻辨別出是Bright的聲音，這令他完全清醒過來當機立斷的把耳機拔下整個塞進枕頭底並蓋上棉被。  
雖然有些鴕鳥心態，不過他一點都不覺得這麼晚還跑來找他會是因為公事上的事情，更多是害怕自己的行為終於造成對方困擾，現在是來攤牌叫他別再繼續這樣做。  
如果真的是這樣的話他寧可就打死都不要把門打開，最好這樣的明天永遠不會到來。  
再說，他整個房間裡都是跟Bright有關的亂七八糟玩意這是絕計無論如何都不能被本人看到的啊！！！

然而事情的發展並沒有讓他稱心如意，一聲感應卡輕微的電子音之後門板應聲滑開。  
「你的權限卡掉在我床底下呢，Leers。」

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊──

Leers覺得自己說長不長說短不短的人生已經可以就此畫上句點。

「已經睡了嗎？」他聽得見腳步聲進入他的房間，門關上了，似乎Bright還四處張望了一下對於房間過於整齊的狂熱裝飾吹了聲口哨，一陣踱步後在他的床邊停下，連帶Leers的心臟也快跟著停下了。  
卡片放上他的床頭櫃，聽著對方的呼吸聲令他整個人僵直得有如一具雕像，但是這時候睜眼無疑是非常尷尬的，他應該做的是禮貌地等對方自己離開…離開……  
那個撫上背部沿著棉被縫隙伸進去的手是怎麼回事啦！！！！！

「真的睡得很熟呢，這樣都沒醒。」Leers目前是背對著他側睡的姿勢，Bright自然也看不到被他調戲的人已經激動得淚水滾滾滑下眼眶。「睡覺都這麼毫無防備的話會被吃掉的喔。」  
對方刻意壓低的聲音緊貼著他的耳廓，說話時的吐息簡直是過度強烈的刺激令他一下子就起了反應，他想夾緊雙腿把身體縮起，但過於緊張的情況下身體無論如何就是不聽使喚，而Bright的手已經放上他的大腿了。  
「在做什麼好夢嗎？幫你一把怎麼樣？」那隻手隔著睡褲輕捏了一下他的勃起，酥麻的刺激令他忍不住發出粗重的喘息聲，但他依然倔強的緊閉雙眼，只是忍不住伸手輕輕拉住Bright的袖口，希望這樣的戲弄停下卻又更希望能繼續，Leers此刻簡直恨透了自己有色無膽的性格。

不過顯然Bright也不是什麼識相的人，除非Leers跳起來往他的臉上狠揍一拳，要不然他才不會放過這種充滿惡趣味的機會，完全無視捏著自己袖口的手指把手伸進睡褲與底褲的鬆緊帶下握住早已滲出前液的勃起開始緩緩套弄。  
「唔……！哈、……」那般富有技巧的手法讓Leers只能拼盡全力才能壓抑發自內心的尖叫，淚水令他的喘息聲都帶著點鼻音，Bright的手被他的體液給弄髒的事實令他無比興奮卻又充滿罪惡，他感覺得到逐漸加重的力道和擦過敏感前端的柔軟指腹，他焦慮而不由自主地扭動身體的時候原本停在他耳廓旁邊輕輕吐息的口卻含住他的耳垂輕輕吸咬，他終於發出一聲驚叫再也控制不住自己的高潮釋放在Bright的手中。「…嗯、…哈啊！」  
那陣激凌過後他顫抖著睜開雙眼，邊喘息邊從淚水朦朧的視線望向半個身體壓在他床邊的人。  
「Bright、博士？我在……作夢嗎？」他躺平的時候Bright把手從他濕黏的褲檔間抽出來。  
「是個好夢喔，繼續睡吧，Garry。」他露出無害的微笑並輕吻了一下他的臉頰，不多做解釋的離開他房間彷彿這一切只是他重度妄想的體現。

他剛才叫我Garry…？Leers迷迷糊糊地想著，完全鬆懈之後已經筋疲力竭的意識立刻墜入安穩的黑暗裡。


End file.
